Mocking Dreams
by seaweedbrainz
Summary: Merlin won't act on his feelings, he can't act on his feelings because the place beside Arthur was already filled by someone else. But that doesn't stop his mind or his dreams.


My first Merlin fanfic...I like to think outside the box so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Merlin, manservant to Arthur Pendragon, really believed that there was good in everyone (well...maybe no Uther the man was slightly off his rocker), and that everyone should or would find the happiness that they deserve. Perhaps that was merely his naive side speaking rather than hi rational side that usually doesn't make its presence known until it would be needed. He also believed in embracing one's dreams, believing in them even if they aren't always achievable, after all you never know. Someday you really might be able to achieve it.<p>

But...when it comes to those other dreams...the ones that occur once your eyes are closed and you drift off to a peaceful sleep. Those dreams, he had a slightly different view on them. They were unpredictable, unreasonable, pleasant, horrible, surprising, shocking, annoying or even painful. It was these dreams that hunted him sometimes...it was these dreams that really bothered him sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin was busy eating his food when Gaius sat down across from him, arching an eyebrow at him. He was silently amused, "Merlin, won't you be late?" he questioned but it was in a knowing tone of voice.<em>

_The raven haired man stayed quiet before he gave a small groan and finished up his food, "See you later Gaius." he said before rushing out leaving the old man with an amused smile on his face._

_He was late, it was nothing new. After all it seemed no matter how early he woke up, Merlin always managed to be late to some type of chore or task that Arthur would give him. Sighing a bit he didn't even want to think the long and probably large list of chores the Prince will probably give him, along with a prat-like remark. But then again he kind of liked that about him, it made their banters and playful arguments enjoyable. He liked to think of them as friends; Arthur might even feel the same. Although...in the silent part of his mind, where he locked away some of his darker desires Merlin wished. As foolishly as it might sound, that they could be more...but he could settle with being the one to help Arthur become the great King he knew the blonde could be. He could even settle for Gwen to be the one to care for Arthur, to hold him at night, keep him close...to love him._

_Merlin could handle being in the background...just as long as they were able to stay as friends, he could live with that._

_Finally he spotted the door that lead to Arthur's chambers; he gave a sigh of relief as he pushed open the door without bothering to knock. After all he never had before, and despite the fact that the blonde often complained about it, Merlin figured it wasn't that big of a deal. But perhaps he should have knocked considering he was bit surprised when he opened the door. To see the curtains pulled back, the bed wasn't completely neat but wasn't completely messy._

_The raven haired youth looked around and finally spotted Arthur, his back towards Merlin and seemed to be looking through his wardrobe. He had a smile, "Well, nice to see you're up and early sire," he said with a slightly cheeky tone._

_At that the blonde huffed and turned around, what Merlin saw caused his eyes to wide in shock and surprise, "W-what-" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence, that's how shocked he was._

_Arthur turned and frowned a bit at him, "Merlin, stop standing there gaping like a fish and pick out a shirt," he said with a roll of his eyes. Reaching down to his lower abdomen rubbing it softly which caused Merlin's eye to widen even more and felt as if his eyes were going to just pop right out of his head. The blonde noticed this reaction and narrowed his eyes a bit, "Dammit Merlin, have you not gotten use to this yet?" he asked as he gestured to his slightly rounder lower abdomen._

_"Um...I...err..." he wasn't exactly able to form words, "Um...why are you fat?"_

_Once those words slipped through his lips he wished he had chosen his words more carefully as he watched Arthur's eyes narrow into a glare, clenching his fists._

_"Fat...you think I look fat!" he yelled at him picking up a pillow and throwing it at Merlin, causing the young Warlock to dodge it a bit surprised by the other's reaction at the simple comment. "I am not fat! It's your fault that I'm like this anyway!" he said, and what shocked Merlin most was that Arthur's eyes looked a bit shiny with tears._

_"W-what are you talking about? It's not my fault that you're fat," he said trying to get the blonde see that he was being weird and unreasonable._

_Arthur grabbed another pillow to through it at Merlin, "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant and it's yours and your damn magic's fault!" he growled._

_He opened his mouth to speak again but he was stunned by what the blonde had yelled at him, stunned at the fact that Arthur new about his he was still alive and not dead...wait...hold on a minute...did he just say._

_"...P-pregnant?" he managed to say just above a whisper, "H-how...?"_

_Arthur, his annoyance seemed to disappear as he rolled his eyes, "Do you really have some mental affliction?" he said. "You were there when Gaius explained to us what probably happened. You're magic got a little out of control and...decided to get creative." he explained, "Now do you remember?"_

_"...we...you...me? Baby?" he mumbled a bit incoherently before everything seemed to spin around him. His legs felt wobbly as he started to lean towards the side, the blonde rushed forward and held him upright._

_"Hey, come on Merlin, don't be such a girl," he said lightly hitting Merlin's cheek._

_The young warlock felt dizzy but didn't faint, as he felt their bodies being pressed up against each other, feeling Arthur's rounder lower abdomen against his flat stomach. Arthur knew about his magic yet was still alive and apparently in a relationship with the Prince..._

_Arthur knew about his magic and didn't seem to care, they were in a relationship something Merlin had craved for but told him that it would never happen. And now...apparently they've had sex...they've had sex and Arthur's pregnant. The Prince, the man he secretly longed for was pregnant with his child...Arthur...was pregnant with his child...**his.**_

_Something seemed to click in his mind once Arthur helped him sit down on his bed; he looked up at the concerned and slightly annoyed blonde. He reached out, a bit hesitantly at first as his fingertips touched his lower abdomen touching where the skin stretched out the most. The blonde did his best to not blush or lean into the touch as the warlock seemed to explore his bump. A sudden feeling of possessiveness and love coursed through him and pulled Arthur closer pressing his cheek against the bump nuzzling it gently._

_"Merlin?"_

_"How fair along?" he questioned as he placed a soft kiss on his rounder stomach causing the blonde to sigh and lean in closer petting Merlin's hair softly._

_"You forgot that too? It's a wonder you can even remember your own name," he responded with a smirk._

_"Prat," mumbled Merlin as he looked up at Arthur again._

_Arthur scoffed, "Idiot," he said before answering his question, "Three months, Gaius thinks that it might be twins. And trust me; I'm putting you through hell once they're born."_

_Merlin was too surprised and happy to notice the slight threat in the statement, "Twins..." he mumbled before hugging the slightly protesting blonde. Rolling his eyes the blonde allowed himself to hug._

_"Yes twins," he said, "Now since we've got that all cleared up can you please do your job and get me a shirt-_

_Caught off from finishing his sentence, not noticing when Merlin had stood up and kissed the blonde softly. A bit taken aback at first, before he chuckled and kissed Merlin back wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn't want to admit that since he had woken up this morning he was craving Merlin's touch, the blonde completely blamed it on the hormones and pregnancy._

_The kiss was simple and soft at first, arms wrapped around each other as they slowly deepened the kiss. Arthur licked the other's lower lip before slipping his tongue inside, rubbing it against Merlin's causing the warlock to moan softly. Slowly he pushed Merlin down against the bed before breaking the kiss to take a small breath, smirking down at the flushed Warlock. The Prince shifts a bit and settles on top of Merlin's lap, smirking even more when he felt the other's evidence of excitement press up against him. "Happy to see me?" he said in a teasing tone and smirk._

_Merlin blushed and looked away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." he mumbled in an embarrassed manner._

_Arthur laughed a bit before he rolled his hips causing friction, making Merlin moan and arch his hips upwards against the blonde prince. Shivering a bit he lowered himself down and captured his lips in another kiss, the two men moaned as they moved their bodies against each other. Eventually Merlin switched their position, pinning Arthur underneath him, which caused the blonde to pout a bit. But whatever protest he had died on his lips, feeling soft kissed before placed on his chest, slowly trailing down his stomach and finally to the bump where their child was._

_Merlin paused before placing a number of kisses on the bump, '**Mine...**my Prince...' he thought happily to himself as he once again wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and nuzzling his lower stomach._

_There was a short comfortable silence in the room, before Arthur shifted and gave a 'dignified' whine, "Merlin..." he breathed softly._

_The need and want in his voice caused Merlin to shiver as he felt his own need flare up. Sitting up on his elbows to look at Arthur, smiling at him as he understood his need, and personally hoped he would be able to fulfill it. Glancing over his shoulder at the door, his eyes flashed gold muttering a quick spell to lock it before turning back to his prince. He smiled again, his hand caressing the place where their child no... children was growing, having even more reason to keep this prince that always seemed to find trouble almost as often as he himself did._

_"Arthur...I promise...I'll protect you and the kids," he said confidently, "With my life."_

_Arthur blinked and stared at him, rolling his eyes, "I don't need you to protect me, I'm capable on my own ...but it's flattering I guess," he said with a smirk._

_Merlin rolled his eyes, "Stubborn prat."_

_"Idiotic Warlock."_

_Staring at each other for a moment before they chuckled, Merlin loomed over Arthur, while the blonde looked up at him. Closing their eyes they kissed again, a more demanding almost desperate kiss. He wanted more...he wanted to feel all of him, all of his prince. He wanted to hold him close, hear his heartbeat and snuggle right up against him._

_Merlin wanted-_

_MERLIN!_

_He wanted..._

_Merlin!_

_Wanted..._

**_Merlin!_**

* * *

><p>Merlin gasped as he sat up, hearing Gaius call up his name, he looked around his small room looking confused wondering what was going on. Before it finally dawned on him...it was all a dream a rather cruel dream. The young warlock groaned and rubbed his face, ignoring the sound of the door opening. It was Gaius who looked a bit concerned at his wards distraught demeanor.<p>

"Merlin?" he questioned.

The young warlock blinked and looked up, smiling a bit, "Sorry just tired."

"Hm...very well, just to let you know you're late and I need you also to drop off Morgana's sleeping draft." he said.

Merlin was suddenly alert, "I'm late!" he said as he went about getting ready, with a slightly amused Gaius leaving his room. Once he was alone the young man stopped for a moment, allowing his mind to remember what had happened in the dream and felt how his heart ached because he knew that was just it. A dream...and it will forever be a simple, unreachable dream.


End file.
